


Hannah Gets Comfy

by NewEnglandBoi



Series: Hamanda Week 2020 [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: All sorts of other nice stuff, Cuddling, F/F, Prompt 4: Comfy, Snuggling, hamanda week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewEnglandBoi/pseuds/NewEnglandBoi
Summary: "Hannah didn’t want to leave.Sure, her room was comfortable. The Blue Team’s dorm had all the amenities one could ask for at Luna Nova.But to Hannah, she felt more at home here in this dorm than she did in her own room. It had a charm that appealed to her in a way nothing else really had."Hannah gets comfy in the Green Team's dorm, and snuggles with Amanda.
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Hamanda Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Hannah Gets Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Hamanda Week 2020 Prompt #4: Comfy
> 
> Awww yeah it's time for some real comf fluf hours!

Hannah didn’t want to leave.

Sure, her room was comfortable. The Blue Team’s dorm had all the amenities one could ask for at Luna Nova, with its ample space, separate beds, large windows, a balcony, and space for a library and kitchenette. It was the highest class room afforded to the attending students of the school, and the Blue Team made the best of it.

But there was something about the normal rooms that appealed to Hannah in a way that she hadn’t noticed until now.

The Green Team’s dorm was tiny, almost cramped between the desk and the beds and dressers. There was only one single bed and a bunk bed for its three occupants, the one small window was on the opposite end of the room from the door, and was prone to getting stuck from what Jasminka had told her. 

But to Hannah, she felt more at home here in this dorm than she did in her own room. It had a charm that appealed to her in a way nothing else really had until she began to put aside her pride and prejudice and actually interact with the Red and Green Teams.

It had a nice, lived in feel. One that spoke volumes about the team that lived within its thin wooden walls. The space, while cramped, was largely clean, but still had decorations and markings that showed that people were living here for a while, and the wear and tear that it brought. The Blue dorm, while kept clean by its occupants, seemed to be more well cared for compared to a lot of the other dorms by the staff, but found itself lacking in the substance that she’d come to enjoy in this smaller room.

It felt homely, even cozy in a way that she thoroughly enjoyed.

She was currently wrapped up in a blanket, relaxing on one of the beds as she read from a broom magazine Amanda kept lying around. It was a special movie night in the Green dorm, and Hannah found herself invited to participate.

“Hmm...that’s a surprisingly good deal on premium broom handles.” Hannah muttered to herself as she flipped through the magazine. “Is that the trick Amanda did yesterday? I could’ve sworn…”

Then the door opened. And in stepped Amanda. She wore a light green tank top and black basketball shorts, and her red and yellow hair was dampened down, clearly having come from a shower. She walked right over to the bed, flopping down right next to Hannah, and began to cuddle up next to her.

Hannah giggled, lifting up the blanket to allow Amanda to crawl inside and snuggle with her directly. Amanda wrapped her arms around Hannah as she pressed a kiss into her cheek and then her lips. 

Constanze shielded Stanbot’s eyes.

The kissing continued for a few minutes as Constanze and Jasminka finished setting up the projector, as well as setting up some snacks so that they had something to munch on as the films rolled on. After that the two remaining Green Team members climbed onto the top bunk, leaving Amanda and Hannah visually alone for a while.

Nestling into Amanda, Hannah rested her head in the crook of her girlfriend’s shoulder, letting out a content sigh. “You know, I actually like your room a lot.”

“Really?” Amanda asked.

“Yeah, it’s so cozy.” Hannah said, as she pressed a kiss into Amanda’s cheek. “And you’re here, so that’s a bonus.”

Blushing, Amanda gave her a smile. “Yeah, that’s true. After all, what isn’t improved by my presence?” To which Hannah rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself.

Constanze’s head popped out from the top bunk, staring at them upside down as they cuddled. She cleared her throat to get their attention, and then placed a finger over her mouth, followed by pointing a finger at where the projector was beginning to play the first movie, a kaiju movie she had picked out herself.

“Ah, sorry Cons!” Hannah said, reaching off of the bed to grab at a bag of chips. “I’ll try to be quieter, can’t say the same for my lovely date over there, but who can?”

“Wow, throw me under the bus why dontcha!” Amanda punched Hannah’s shoulder, earning a series of giggles from the other girl as she flug another bag of chips in her direction.

Constanze rolled her eyes and disappeared back up onto the top bunk. She did not want to deal with this today.

__________

Huddled underneath a blanket, Hannah softly rested her cheek on Amanda’s back. Her arms were wrapped around her in an embrace as she hugged Amanda from behind.

She could hear her heartbeat, faintly. A soft, reliable thump-thump every second or so that pushes blood through the body and continues the many varied processes of life that were necessary for survival.

Hannah was comfy again. Really comfy.

Amanda had brought the blanket around the both of them, and only their heads stuck out from under its lime green folds, it wasn’t too heavy, or too light, and its material was soft in just the right way that made Hannah feel all the more cozy as she gently squeezed her girlfriend from behind and hummed a content sound.

She was a little tired, sure. 

But more than that she was enjoying herself. Enjoying being around Amanda, and all that it brought with her. 

“Aww, you getting tired babe?” Amanda asked, pulling Hannah off of her and hugging her under the blanket, making Hannah whimper a bit in happiness from both her tiredness and comfort.

“Maybe...or maybe I just like cuddling with you…” Hannah said, laying her head on Amanda’s lap as she felt hands begin to run through her hair. It was nice, the feeling of Amanda’s short nails on her scalp as she ran them along the length of her hair, which lacked its usual bow.

The movie continued to play on, and Hannah could feel her eyes beginning to slowly resist her attempts to keep them opening, her focus on the movie fading as she surrendered to rest, fading into a nice, content sleep. Amanda smiled down at this development, and continued to stay away, softly and gently caressing and cuddling with Hannah as time went on, making her feel more comfortable as the night began.

They hadn’t even finished the first movie yet, and Hannah was fast asleep. She did have to admit, Hannah did look very comfy. She could feel the slow, steady rising and falling of Hannah’s chest, and for a moment, everything felt...calm. Relaxed, even.

Amanda leaned down and pressed a kiss into Hannah’s temple. “Sweet dreams Hannah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being short as it is, figured I'd make it short and sweet, you know?
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
